Circles
by Chess sakura
Summary: 97 kasus pembunuhan bersih, harus segera Naruto pecahkan. Misi yang mengancam nyawanya. kembali nyawa harus di renggut sosok Roh penasaran yang memiliki dendam yang begitu besar. penderitaan Hinata selama bertahun-tahun, terungkapnya kasus pembunuhan ini. Dan Dendam yang masih berlanjut/Special for NHDD 2014/#Ghost#Blood#Enigma#Bully#Exorcism/RnR, please..?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Circles**

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" Seorang siswi dengan seragam yang sudah banyak sobekan di sana-sini tampak menatap takut pada sosok gadis di sisi ruangan yang gelap, tubuh siswi itu terlihat gemetar dengan beberapa luka di tubuh putihnya.

Sosok didepannya tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. Sosok itu perlahan berjalan keluar dari kegelapan, memperlihatkan wajah putih pucat dengan surai indigo panjangnya.

"Kau... gadis yang tadi menabrakku?" Iris aqua itu tampak menatap tidak percaya pada sosok gadis mistrius di depannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, A-aku tidak pernah punya masalah padamu."

Lagi-lagi senyuman lebar dari sang gadis.

"Kau adalah penumpang yang selanjutnya." Tak menjawab pertanyaan, ucapan yang begitu dingin dengan tatapan mata yang langsung mengarah pada siswi itu. Sorot mata lavender yang seakan tidak mempunyai jiwa.

Dengan berusaha bangun siswi itu menatap bingung pada sosok gadis dengan dress hitam selutut didepannya. Lima belas menit yang lalu dia sedang asik-asiknya memainkan piano di ruang musik ini dan secara tiba-tiba gadis itu datang, menyerangnya. Tubuh dia tiba-tiba terangkat saat tangan gadis itu terulur kepadanya dan terlempar menghantam tembok saat tangan itu mengarah ke tembok di kanannya, seakan tubuh dia tengah di kendalikan oleg gadis itu. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit akibat beberapa kali terlempar ke dinding atau benda-benda di ruang music ini.

"Ino Yamanaka, seorang artis sombong yang tak pernah mau menghargai usaha orang lain,beberapa kali menghancuran hidup orang lain hanya demi memuaskan egomu. Memang Sangat pantas untuk menjadi penumpang perahuku selanjutnya." Pisau tajam di keluarkan gadis itu, mengarah ke arah Ino. Ino kembali terduduk lemas, iris aqua menatap lurus pada ujung pisau yang mengarah lurus ke atas kepalanya itu. Tubuhnya membeku.

"A-apa ya-yang mau kau lakukan?" Langkah kecil yang kian mendekati dirinya, semakin membuat jantung Ino terpacu cepat. Hawa dingin yang sejak tadi terasa semakin membuatnya ketakutan.

"Membunuhmu,"

Iris aqua melebar.

"Ada salam perpisahan?" Dengan begitu cepat mata pisau sudah berada di leher Ino, tubuhnya sudah dikunci oleh tangan putih yang terasa begitu dingin.

"..."

"Tak ada? kalau begitu aku punya salam untukmu dari orang-orang yang telah kau sakiti." Ruangan tiba-tiba berubah gelap dan menjadi ruangan kosong yang hanya ada dirinya dengan sosok gadis mistrius itu.

"_Artis sombong, mati saja kau."_

"_Gara-gara arti itu hidup putriku hancur, kuarap dia mati secepatnya."_

"_Ka-kau sunggu tidak pantas menjadi artis, perempuan berhati iblis sepertimu lebih baik masuk Neraka."_

"_Aku berharap dia mati!"_

"_Kau sungguh jahat! kuarap kau mati dan dengan begitu hidup siswi disini akan tenang!"_

Kilasan-kilasan tentang cacian untuk Ino dari orang-orang yang pernah di sakitinya tampak berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuh Artis muda itu. Ino tampak tidak prcaya dengan ucapan mereka yang semua mengarapkan dia mati.

"Dan salam dariku-" Ino dapat merasakan mata pisau menempel di lehernya, air mata tampak mengalir deras dari iris aqua itu, ucapan memohon ampun berkali-kali dia ucapkan.

"A-aku mohon ampuni aku,"

"Selamat tinggal."

SREEET!

**Circles**

**Story By** Chess Sakura

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre : ** Horor, Supernatural

**Main Pair : **Naruto dan Hinata

**Warning : **AU,OOC, sangat Typo(s), No EYD

For Event Naruhina Dark Day 2014

(Telat Publish)

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Darah tampak mengalir dari leher Ino, iris aqua terlihat kosong. Tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu jatuh begitu saja ke genangan darah di lantai. Wajah, tubuh dan rambut pirang sang artis berubah merah pekat dengan bau amis darah yang menyengat.<p>

Sosok gadis ber_dress_ hitam tampak berjalan dan mengambil sebuah perahu kertas berwarna biru. Pisau yang sebelumnya di gunakan sebagai alat untuk membunuh artis muda itu, tampak diarahkan di atas perahu kertas, membuat darah yang menempel mengalir ke atas perahu kertas sampai membuat warna biru itu tertutupi oleh warna kental darah.

Gadis itu tampak berjalan mendekati kotak Hitam dengan begitu banyak ukiran di sekelilingnya dan memasukan perahu kertas itu kedalamnya, bergabung dengan 97 perahu kertas dengan berbagai warna –yang bercampur dengan darah- didalamnya.

Terlihat di belakang dia, sebuah sungai dengan aliran darah yang menuju ke portal yang menghubungkan kesuatu tempat yang penuh dengan api dan roh-roh para pendosa. Di sungai itu mengambang sebuah perahu kertas yang ukurannya cukup besar dengan Roh Ino yang teringat di dalamnya. Tampak berteriak memohon pertolongan. Perahu itu mulai bergerak masuk ke portal dan kemudian portal itu menghilang, begitu juga dengan sungai darahnya.

Sang gadis tersenyum puas.

"Tugas selesai,"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Jadi ini tempat pembunuhan artis muda itu," Bangunan sekolah nan megah dan besar di hadapan Naruto, terlihat juga masih banyak siswa-siswi yang berjalan memasuki bangunan itu. Kondisi terlihat normal walau sebelumnya telah terjadi pembunuhan sadis disini. Sepertinya para murid disini sudah melupakan kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

Ya. Seminggu memang sudah berlalu sejak di temukannya mayat Ino Yamanaka di ruang music di sekolah ini. Berita yang mampu menggemparkan warga jepang. Setiap orang membicarakan tentang kematian arti muda yang begitu misterius itu. Di tempat kejadian perkara tidak satupun di temukan barang bukti, tidak ada bercak darah maupun bau amis darah. Ruangan tampak sangat bersih seakan tidak pernah ada kejadian pembunuhan didalamnya. Oleh sebab itu Uzumaki Naruto, detektif terkenal dan termuda di tokyo. Ditugaskan untuk menyelidik dan mengungkapkan siapa pembunuh yang sudah merenggut 97 nyawa murid disini. Sekaligus untuk memecahkan mistri pembunuhan bersih yang sudah terjadi sejak tahun 1999 di tempat yang sama.

Naruto berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan prestasi tertinggi se-tokyo itu. Sesekali membenarkan dasinya yang terasa begitu menyekik lehernya. "Kenapa aku mesti memakai ini," gerutu Naruto yang tidak nyaman memakai seragam sekolah.

Mata Naruto melihat papan yang bertengger di atas setiap ruangan. Mencari ruangan kepala sekolah, untuk meminta izin dan sekaligus memberitahu maksud kedatangannya.

"Sekolah ini begitu besar, _dattebayo_!" umpat kesal Naruto yang dari tadi tidak menemukan ruangan yang di carinya. Langkah kaki Naruto menuntun dia berbelok kekanan, dengan iris mata yang tampak tidak fokus pada jalan didepannya dan-

_Brakk_!

Tabrakan keras terjadi, Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk begitu pun dengan orang yang di tabraknya. Keduanya tampak meringis secara bersamaan. Naruto memfokuskan matanya melihat sosok gadis didepan dia dan juga buku-buku yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Ma-maafkan saya," Buru-buru Naruto berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu yang tidak langsung di sambut.

"Biar saya bantu."

"Tidak usah," Tolakan dari sang gadis membuat Naruto hanya diam dan melihat gadis itu membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan dan kemudian berdiri menatap Naruto.

"Seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf, karena berlari di koridor dan tidak memperhatikan jalan. Maafkan saya tuan." Sang gadis menunduk dalam dan kemudian senyuman melengkung di wajah putihnya.

Naruto hanya terdiam, terlalu terpukau dengan wajah cantik dan iris mata unik dari sang gadis.

"Tuan?"

"..."

"Anda baik-baik saja," Tangan putih itu bergoyang di depan wajah Naruto dan sontak membuat Naruto kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ah iya, aku baik-baik saja"

'Tch! kenapa aku begitu gugup,' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Syukurlah." Wajah Naruto mendadak memerah saat melihat senyuman manis sang gadis, jantung nya berdebar-debar.

"Saya baru melihat anda disini, apa anda murid baru?"

"..."

"Tuan, anda melamun lagi." Lagi goyangan tangan di depan wajah Naruto dan lagi itu sukses mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto.

"A-ah _gomen'nasai_. Iya aku anak baru disini." Naruto merasa malu karena telah dua kali di pergoki melamun memandang wajah manis itu. Dengan tersenyum lebar dia berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Dan aku sepertinya tersesat." Ketawa yang seakan di paksakan dari sang uzumaki, Naruto kembali menggaruk kepala pirangnya.

"_Anoo_.. maukan kamu mengantarku ke ruangan kepala sekolah?"

"Tentu, dengan senang hati." Tidak sesuai perkiraannya, ternyata gadis itu langsung bersedia mengantar dia. Sang gadis kembali tersenyum dan kemudian tampak berjalan terlebih dahulu.

...

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan namamu?" Perkenalan Naruto saat berjalan di koridor sekolah yang tampak sudah sepi, gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata?" Otak Naruto tampak mengingat-ngingat saat mendengar nama yang tidak asing baginya itu. Iris sapir Naruto terlihat memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Dia baru sadar, Rambut indigo dan mata bulan itu? mengingatkan dia pada sosok gadis kecil yang dulu pernah memberinya sepotong roti.

"Apa kamu pernah tinggal di konoha?" Naruto tampak menghentikan langkah Hinata, menatap penuh harap pada gadis itu. Ya, dia yakin gadis ini adalah gadis kecil yang dulu pernah menolongnya.

"Saya berasal dari sana? Ada apa tua.."

_Grep_!

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, sudah lama aku mencarimu." Naruto langsung memeluknya, tersenyum lebar dan tampak begitu bahagia.

"Kau banyak berubah, aku sampai hampir tidak mengenalmu."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Aku anak kecil yang kau beri sepotong roti saat hujan itu." Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto kembali mengarahkan irisnya lurus pada wajah Hinata. Memegang kedua pundak gadis itu. "Ingat seorang anak kecil yang kedinginan di bawah pohon sakura saat hujan? Anak kecil yang memakai baju kotor dan syal merah? Ingat anak kecil yang kau hampiri dan kau beri roti karena dia meminta sedikit rotimu? Hinata apa kau ingat anak kecil itu, itu aku Hinata." Naruto tampak bersemangat saat menceritakan pertemuan pertama dan terakhirnya dengan gadis itu, saat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dimana dirinya masih tinggal sendiri, hidup dijalan dan tidak ada yang melindungi. Saat dirinya masih seorang anak kecil rapuh yang mengharapkan seorang teman yang dapat menemaninya, saat dirinya belum di adopsi oleh keluarga Sarotobi yang merupakan keluarga detektif terkenal di tokyo.

"_Gomen'nasai_, saya tidak mengingatnya." Senyuman Naruto luntur, hatinya merasa kecewa. Penjelasan dia ternyata masih belum mampu membuat gadis ini mengingat dirinya.

"_Gomen'nasai_ tuan."

"E-eh, su-sudah tak apa. Wajar kau lupa karena kita hanya bertemu sekali dan tanpa ada perkenalan." Naruto jadi tidak enak hati saat melihat wajah Hinata yang merasa bersalah. Waktu itu mereka memang tidak sempat berkenalan karena Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkannya, menghampiri seorang wanita yang memanggil gadis itu. itu lah sebabnya Naruto tahu nama sang penyelamatnya.

"Aku mau mengucapkan terimakasi, karena rotimu aku masih dapat hidup sampai sekarang." Naruto tersenyum tulus, terlihat begitu lega saat mengucapkan itu. Perkataan yang selama beberapa tahun ini selalu tertahan dan tak pernah tersampaikan, akhirnya dapat dia sampaikan pada penyelamat hidupnya ini. Mungkin jika Hinata tidak datang saat itu, dia sudah mati kelaparan.

"Sama-sama tuan, ah! Ini ruangan kepala sekolahnya." Tangan Hinata tampak menunjuk pintu didepannya, dan iris Naruto langsung melihat kearah ruangan itu dan juga papan yang bertengger di atasnya.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu, pelajaran pertama sepertinya sudah di mulai sejak tadi."

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Hinata-chan."

"Tak apa, saya senang melakukannya. Kalau begitu saya pergi tuan, sampai jumpa." Hinata membungkuk sesaat dan lekas melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sekali lagi terimakasi Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak seraya melambai pada sosok gadis yang perlahan menjauh itu. Dia benar-benar senang dapat bertemu dengan penyelamatnya di sini. Sepertinya tugas dia kali ini tidak akan membosankan.

...

Naruto melihat malas pada murid-murid –yang seusia dengannya- tampak melihat dirinya dengan tatapan mata berbinar dari siswi dan sebal dari siswa.

'Kenapa aku harus ikut belajar juga,' gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Jujur dia sangat membenci mata pelajaran di sekolah. Selama dia mengikuti _home schooling, _tak pernah ada sekali pun guru yang betah mengajar dirinya, karena sikap malas dia saat belajar. Tapi dia masih beruntung memiliki otak encer yang dapat menyerap materi hanya dengan membaca atau melihatnya. Itulah sebabnya menjadikan dia detektif muda yang cerdas se-Tokyo.

"Silahkan Uzumaki-san, perkenalkan dirimu." Tepukan Kurinai-sensei, menyadarkan Naruto. Pemuda itu kembali fokus ke murid-murid yang tengah menatap antusian kepadanya. Helaan nafas dari Naruto sebelum memulai sesi perkenalannya.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto dan mulai sekarang akan menjadi teman kalian. Mohon kerjasamanya." Naruto membungkukan badannya dan lantas tersenyum. Iris Naruto tidak sengaja menangkap gadis bersurai indigo yang duduk di bangku di sisi gelap di kelas ini.

'Dia disini juga,' Senyuman lebar merekah di bibir Naruto.

"_Sensei _apa saya boleh duduk?"

"A-ah iya silahkan Uzumaki-san. Kau duduk didekat Hyuuga Hinata. Disana!" Tangan Kurinai tampak menunjuk pada bangku kosong di samping Hinata dan Naruto lekas berjalan kebangku kosong itu.

"Aku beruntung dapat sekelas denganmu Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto setelah duduk disamping Hinata. Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum untuk menanggapi perkataan Naruto sebelum kembali lagi bergelut dengan catatannya.

Kurinai tampak memulai pelajarannya, menjelaskan didepan kelas dan sesekali mencoret-coret _whiteboard_. Iris Naruto tidak terfokus pada apa yang tengah di jelaskan Kurinai, iris sapir itu lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan sosok di sampingnya. Toh jika dia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran itu dia juga tidak akan rugi karena pada dasarnya dia sudah lulus SMA –walau tidak resmi- dan dia juga sudah menguasai semua pelajaran di jenjang sekolah ini.

Tapi Naruto juga tak boleh terus menerus memperhatikan gadis itu. Dia takut Hinata risih jika terus ditatapnya. Iris sapir itu tampak beralih memperhatikan seisi kelas atau murid-murid didalamnya. Memperhatikan satu persatu murid-murid itu. Mencari seseorang yang dapat dia curigai dan selanjutnya dapat dia selidiki.

.

* * *

><p>Bosan mengikuti pelajaran dan mendengarkan ceramah guru, Naruto lebih memilih untuk keluar dari kelas. Lebih baik dia mencari bukti atau petunjuk tentang kematian yang sering terjadi di sekolahan ini. Langkahnya tampak mambawa dia ke ruangan music tempat di mata arti muda –Ino yamanaka- dibunuh. Iris sapirnya mengedar keseluruh ruangan yang masih di batasi garis polisi dan juga gambar tubuh arti itu di lantai. Langkahnya membawa di masuk semakin dalam. Benar kata petugas yang menyelidik ruangan ini, ruangan ini benar-benar bersih dan tak tercium bau darah atau apapun di ruangan ini.<p>

"97 kasus pembunuhan yang sama telah terjadi disini dengan kondisi ruangan yang sangat bersih, benar-benar tak masuk akal." Naruto berjalan ke deretan jendela besar yang tertutupi gorden, menyibak gorden itu dan lantas irisnya kembali memperhatikan ruangan musik tersebut. Alat-alat musik masih pada tempatnya, Piano, Gitar Drum, Panggung teater. Semua tampak baik-baik saja. Tapi bagaimana bisa mayat artis itu terdapat begitu banyak luka? Luka lebam, sobekan dan patah tulang.

Satu pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di kepala kuning Naruto, bagaimana cara pembunuh itu melakukan aksinya sampai bisa sebersih ini? tak ada darah, tak ada barang bukti dan benda-benda yang ada di ruangan ini juga tampak baik-baik saja, tidak berpindah atau rusak –sesuai perkiraannya.

Naruto berjongkok di samping gambar kapur putih yang menggambar tubuh ino saat pertama kali di temukan, tampak menyentuh gambar itu.

"Naruto?" Kepala pirang itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat sosok pria tua berdiri disana.

"Ada apa Jiraya-sama?"

"Ada yang harus aku ceritakan padamu." Melihat ekpresi serius dari kepala sekolah itu, Naruto lekas berdiri dan tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, mengikuti pria tua itu yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

...

"Lima belas tahun yang lalu, ditemukan mayat seorang siswi di ruangan music itu. Banyak yang mengira jika siswi itu telah bunuh diri karena tidak di restui hubungannya dengan ayahnya yang merupakan pendiri sekolah ini. Tapi dugaan itu salah, lima hari setelah kejadian itu, seorang siswi datang kepadaku, dia menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada putri Pemilik sekolah ini. Tentang penderitaan yang selama ini dia alami dan tanpa sepengetahuan Pemilik sekolah ini, ternyata putrinya selalu di bully oleh murid-murid yang tidak suka dengannya dan siswi itu juga memberitahu bahwa putri Pemilik sekolah tidak bunuh diri melainkan di bunuh oleh salah satu siswi yang dendam padanya."

"Saya belum sempat memberitahu hal ini pada Pemilik sekolah, karena setelah mengetahui kematian putrinya, Pemilik sekolah mengalami gangguan jiwa dan tak lama setelah itu dia meninggal karena serangan jantung. Tak lama setelahnya siswi yang memberitahuku juga mati. Mayatnya di temukan tak bernyawa di ruangan musik."

"Kasus ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu karena Pemilik sekolah tidak ingin kabar kematian putrinya maupun dirinya di ketahui oleh masyarakat banyak."

"Siapa nama siswi Pemilik sekolah ini, Jiraya-sama?" Naruto tampak mengentikan langkahnya, menatap pada sosok pria paruh baya yang sedang menunduk itu.

"Dia bernama Hyuuga Hana dan ayahnya bernama Hyuuga Hiashi seorang pengusaha yang terkenal kala itu," Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya kala mendengar nama siswi itu. terlebih Klan sang siswi.

"Hyuuga?"

"Aku tahu ada siswi yang berasal dari klan yang sama dengan pendiri sekolah ini, tapi aku belum bisa memastikan apakan dia ada hubungan keluarga dengan Hyuuga Hiashi atau tidak? Karena data tentang Hyuuga Hinata begitu minim."

"Yang jelas setelah kemarian Hyuuga Hana, sering terjadi pembunuhan di sekolah ini, di tempat yang sama ruangan musik dan dengan kasus yang sama. Ruangan tempat kejadian tidak akan di temukan darah atau barang bukti."

"Mungkinkah Roh Hyuuga Hana yang melakukannya? Karena dendam pada murid-murid di sekolahan ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa nge'iya'kan perkataan anda tuan, pembunuhan ini memang begitu mistrius. Tapi kita tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan jika pembunuhan ini di lakukan oleh Roh. Aku akan berusaha menyelidik kasus ini, mencari bukti yang memang dapat di temukan."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana jika ini memang ulah Roh Hana yang dendam pada sekolah ini?" Tubuh Jiraya tampak berkeringat dingin saat mengucapkan itu, Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Tenanglah, ini belum pasti."

"Sebagai jaga-jaga , a-aku akan memanggil pendeta untuk mengusir roh itu." Sekali lagi Naruto hanya berhela nafas melihat kepala sekolah itu yang begitu ketakutan. Irisnya tampak beralih melihat taman yang begitu luas di samping kanannya dan tidak sengaja dia menangkap seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah duduk di bangku taman itu.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa aku harus memanggil pendeta?"

"Terserah tuan, ah! Saya mohon izin." Naruto terlihat tidak begitu perduli pada perkataan Jiraya dan langsung melesat meninggalkan pak tuan itu yang sudah menekan-nekan tombol di handphonenya.

* * *

><p>Naruto melambatkan langkahnya, tidak mau gadis itu menyadari kedatangannya. Ada niat jahil di otaknya untuk mengerjain Hinata namun itu berhenti saat di dengarnya dengkuran halus dari gadis itu.<p>

"Dia tidur?"

Naruto dengan hati-hati duduk disamping Hinata, memperhatikan gadis manis itu. Senyuman kecil di bibirnya saat melihat wajah polos Hinata yang tertidur dengan posisi tubuh yang menyelender dan kepala yang sedikit miring itu. Terlihat begitu imut di matanya dan terlihat juga tidak nyaman tidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

Terlihat Naruto ingin merubah posisi tidur Hinata dengan menyenderkan kepala Hinata di bahunya, dengan hati-hati dia menempelkan kepala itu pada bahunya, tak ingin membangunkan Hinata.

"Nnggh..." Erangan dari sang gadis menghentikan pergerakan tangan Naruto, Naruto dengan buru-buru menarik tangannya saat di lihat tanda-tanda iris lavender itu akan terbuka.

"O-ohayou," sapa Naruto saat mata Hinata tampak mengerjap-ngerjap memandang dirinya. Keringat dingin terlihat di kepala pirang itu.

"Tuan?" Naruto hanya menunjukan deretan giginya, dia gugup karena ketahuan mengganggu tidur gadis itu.

"Maaf telah mengganggu tidurmu, Hinata-chan."

Hianta tampak merenggangka tubuhnya dan terlihat juga mengucek mata kanannya sebelum kembali melihat ke iris sapir itu, "Tak apa, aku sudah cukup tidur."

"Kenapa tuan bisa ada disini?"

"Bisakah jangan memanggilku 'tuan', itu terdengar tidak pantas untukku." Protes Naruto pada panggilannya dan tampak pemuda dengan iris sapir itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf jika panggilan saya pada Tu..Naruto-san, menyakiti perasaan anda."

"Dan jangan berbicara formal. Kita sudah berteman kan, jadi berbicaralah selayaknya pada seorang teman, Hianta-chan." Hinata tampak hanya terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto, iris lavender itu terlihat membulat memandang iris sapir Naruto.

'Teman.'

Dan kemudian senyuman mengembang di bibirnya, "Baiklah, Naruto-san."

Naruto hanya bisa membalas senyuman itu dengan kikuk, jantungnya berdebar kala melihat senyum manis Hinata dan itu membuatnya semakin gugup berada didekat gadis itu.

"Ja-jadi kenapa kau bisa tertidur di sini?" Tanyanya setelah tadi sempat ada jeda untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku hanya kelelahan,"Dan setelah perkataan itu kembali kesunyian di antara Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto terlalu bingung untuk memulai pembicaran lagi, tangannya tampak menggaruk kepala kuningnya. Dia berusaha mencari pembicaraan baru, setidaknya dapat membuat dia bisa lebih lama bersama gadis ini.

"Hi-"

"Kenapa Naruto-san lebih memilih sekolah disini? Sekolah yang sudah merenggut banyak nyawa dan sekolah tempat terbunuhnya arti muda berbakat. " Naruto sedikit tersentak akan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Hinata. Dia tampak terdiam, mencari alasan yang pas atau mungkin jujur akan tugasnya saat ini.

"Jika Naruto-san tidak ingin memberitahukannya, tak apa."

"Apa kau bisa menjaga rahasia?"

"Eh?" Iris Lavender itu kembali menatap sosok pemuda di depannya, wajah Naruto memandang serius pada dirinya.

"Naruto-san sudah menjadi temanku dan sudah seharusnya aku menjaga rahasia temanku," jawab Hinata yang terlihat tenang dan kembali menampilkan senyumannya.

Naruto terlihat lebih lega saat mendengar jawaban Hinata, sekarang dia sudah tidak ragu lagi untuk memberitahu kedatangannya ke sekolah ini.

"Aku adalah seorang detektif, yang sedang di tugaskan untuk menyelidik kasus pembunuhan yang sering terjadi disini. Termasuk kasus pembunuhan terhadap Ino Yamanaka." Naruto memberitahu idetitasnya dengan berbisik, sesekali iris sapir itu tampak waspada pada lingkungan sekitar takut jika ada yang melihat dan mencurigai dirinya. Sebelah alisnya tampak terangkat kala melihat ekpresi tenang dari Hinata, tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Hinata tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan bisa memecahkan kasus pembunuhan yang sering terjadi disini," ucap Hinata dengan suara yang begitu kecil.

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakangnya saat mendengar teriakan seorang perempuan. Kemudian iris sapirnya kembali melihat kearah Hinata, untuk mempertanyakan perkataan yang tadi sempat dia dengar –walau samar-samar.

"Tadi kau berbicara sesuatu, Hinata-chan?"

"Tunggu Sasuke-kun! kau tidak bisa melakukan ini." Seorang gadis bersurai pink menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda yang berada didepannya, air mata terlihat mengalir deras dari kedua mata _emerald_ itu.

"Lihat lah." Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan tampak menyuruh pemuda itu untuk memperhatikan dua murid yang berada tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Hinata.

"Setelah apa yang telah kau curi dariku, kau tidak bisa seenaknya membuangku!" gadis itu tampak berteriak meluapkan semua emosinya.

"Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, Sakura!" Naruto hampir berdiri dari duduknya, kala melihat pemuda dengan rambut raven itu mendorong dengan kasar gadis di belakangnya, namun Hinata segera menarik tangannya dan memaksa dia untuk kembali duduk.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, kau harus bertanggung jawab." Sakura dengan menahan sakit di perutnya, berusaha menggapai tangan kekar Sasuke. Gadis itu terlihat begitu lemah.

"Tidak," Perkataan yang begitu singkat dari sang Uchiha. Sasuke langsung berjalan begitu saja tidak memperdulikan sosok gadis di belakangnya yang menangis dengan perasaan hancur.

"Lelaki brengsek, kuharap kau mati!" ucap Sakura di tengah isakannya dan rasa nyeri di perutnya.

...

"Eh, Hinata?" Naruto terlihat bingung saat melihat Hinata berdiri dan kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Penumpang baru untuk perahuku." Naruto tak mengerti maksud perkataan yang di ucapkan gadis itu. Tapi dia bingung melihat perubahan sikap Hinata, dan lebih terkejut mendengar suara Hinata.

"Tunggu!" Dengan menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata, Naruto berhasil menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-chan?" tanyanya.

"Lepaskan!" Kembali dia di buat terkejut saat mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari Hinata dan juga bentakan dari sang gadis. Pergelangan tangan Hinata juga terasa semakin dingin. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Hinata-ah!" Genggamannya langsung di lepas dengan kasar dan gadis itu langsung meninggalkannya, tampak berjalan ke arah perginya pemuda raven tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm... Hmm-Hmm... Hmmm~" Senandung kecil terdengar dari ruangan musik. Suaranya begitu lembut dengan irama musik yang lambat.<p>

Tangan putih itu tampak dengan lihai melipat-lipat kertas origami berwana biru gelap, membentuk sebuah perahu kertas dengan ukuran sedang. Sesekali kaki yang terbalut sepatu kets bergoyang-goyang. Dengan terus menyanyikan lagu yangs udah empat belas tahun ini dia nyanyikan saat mau melakukan kesenangannya, sang gadis memperhatikan perahu kertas karyanya. Tersenyum lebar pada perahu kertas itu.

"Penumpang baruku ternyata seorang pangeran, ah betapa senangnya diriku." Suaranya terdengar begitu bahagia, senyumannya terus mengembang saat membayangkan kegiatan menyenangkan yang akan dia lakukan.

"Hai Hinata, apa kau setuju jika aku membunuhnya kan?" tanyanya pada jiwa yang lain, tepatnya pemilik tubuh asli yang sedang dia pinjam ini. Dia akan menguasai tubuh ini, jika telah menemukan korbannya dan akan kembali bersembunyi –mengembalikan tubuh ini pada pemiliknya- jika tugas dia sudah selesai. dan dia sudah menjadikan tubuh ini sebagai bonekanya, selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

"No-nona sudah hentikan pembunuhan ini, sudah terlalu banyak korba-arggg..." ucapan Hinata terhenti karena sosok yang tengah menguasai tubuhnya ini dengan kencang mencengkram tangannya yang tentu rasa sakit itu langsung dapat dia rasakan.

"Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu, yang kubutuhkan kau setuju atau tidak!"

"Tapi walaupun kau menolak, aku akan tetap membunuhnya." Hinata hanya bisa diam, dia memang tidak akan bisa membantah perkataan sosok didepannya.

"Terserah nona." ucapnya pasrah.

"Bagus, kau memang boneka yang cantik Hinata-chan."

...

_Brakk_!

Tatapan tajam mata _onyx _ langsung tertuju pada gadis didepannya, Sasuke terlihat kesal pada gadis yang telah berani-beraninya menabrak dia, seorang pangeran di sekolah ini.

"Ma-maafkan saya,"

"Hyuuga bodoh," umpat Sasuke.

"To-tolong maafkan saya, sa-saya tidak sengaja menabrak anda." Hinata -ralat Roh yang menguasai tubuh Hinata- terus menundukan kepala indigonya dengan genggaman tangan di depan dadanya.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, mood yang sudah buruk semakin buruk. "Pergilah!" perintahnya namun Hinata terlihat tak ada tanda-tanda akan pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini?!"

"A-ano pangeran menginjak perahu kertas saya." Tangan putih pucat milik Hinata menunjuk perahu kertas berwarna biru gelap yang bagian ujungnya di injak oleh Sasuke.

"Ini?" Dan Sasuke langsung menginjak seluruh bagian perahu kertas itu.

"Kenapa di injak, itu perahu kertas yang begitu bagus."

"Tch! bagus? Mainan anak-anak seperti ini." Nada mengejek pada perahu itu, Sasuke terlihat menendang perahu kertas yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

"Lebih baik di buang, sekarang menyingkir dari jalanku, Hyuuga bodoh!" Hinata dengan masih menundukan kepalanya, tampak melangkah kesamping memberi jalan pada Sasuke.

"Padahal itu perahu untuk kendaraanmu, ah sayang sekali," ucap Hinata di telinga Sasuke dan kemudian pergi dari hadapan pemuda itu. Sasuke berbalik, irisnya tampak memperhatikan sosok gadis itu, sempat tadi dia melihat seringaian dari bibir gadis itu sesaat setelah dia mengucapkan kalimat tadi, dan entah mengapa dia merasa takut akan sosok gadis itu.

'Apa maksudnya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

...

Wajah Naruto terlihat di tekuk sebal, di sampingnya tampak seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang dengan iris violet yang merangkul pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan begitu erat. Tak memperdulikan jika pemuda itu tampak tidak nyaman dalam posisinya saat ini.

"Shion, bisa kau lepaskan!" Naruto berusaha membebaskan lengan kanannya yang terus dirangkul Shion dengan begitu erat. Shion adalah pendeta yang di panggil oleh Jiraya untuk mengusir roh Hana yang di perkirakan merupakan penyebab pembunuhan di sekolah ini.

"A-aku begitu takut Naruto-kun." Dan Shion juga merupakan anak dari teman keluarga angkatnya yang dia ketahui, menyukai dirinya.

'Perkerjaan ini akan lebih menyusahkan,' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Sebagai seorang pendeta, kau di haruskan untuk berani kan?" tanya Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari gadis itu.

"Maka dari itu beranilah dan lepaskan rangkulanmu!" omel Naruto yang sudah merasa jengah dengan tingkah manja Shion, dengan berat hati gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah cemberut yang dia tunjukan pada Naruto.

Naruto tak perduli, pemuda itu langsung meninggalkan Shion begitu saja. Mata sapirnya tak sengaja melihat sosok Hinata yang tengah duduk di bangku taman, senyuman lebar merekah dan segera Naruto berlari menghampiri sosok gadis yang mampu membuatnya gugup itu.

...

"Kamu sedang apa Hinata-chan?" Hinata tak merespon, tetap bergelut pada kertas origami dihadapannya. Lagi-lagi Naruto melihat wajah datar dari temannya itu.

"Kau buat perahu kertas, mau kubantu?" tanya Naruto lagi dan tetap tak mendapat respon dari Hinata. Tangan Naruto terlihat hendak mengambil satu kertas origami dari tumpukan kertas origami di samping Hinata, namun tangan Hinata langsung menahannya.

"Tidak perlu!"

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dan lagi gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya diam dengan tangan yang melipat-lipat kertas origami berwarna biru gelap.

"Hinata-chan, apa aku mempunyai salah padamu? Kenapa kau begitu dingin terhadapku?"

"..."

"Hinata-chan, jika aku mempunyai salah. Aku minta maaf. Tapi tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini." Gadis itu tetap tak merespon, Naruto mulai merasa takut.

...

"Naruto-kun, kau sungguh jahat melinggalkanku," omel Shion yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Naruto dengan melipat kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa-" Perkataan Shion terhenti kala melihat sosok Hinata. Mata violet itu terlihat membulat melihat sosok gadis dengan dress Hitam yang tengah menyeringai memandang perahu kertas di hadapannya. Shion juga dapat merasakan aura negatif yang begitu kuat. Dan yang dapat melihat sosok asli Roh itu hanya Shion, sedangkan di penglihatan Naruto adalah sosok Hinata yang memakai seragam sekolah.

"Na-naruto-kun, menjauh darinya!" Tangan Shion langsung menarik Naruto, menjauhkan pemuda itu dari sosok iblis di hadapannya.

"Shion apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Dia bukan manusia Naruto-kun, di-dia-" Perkataan Shion tertahan saat melihat iris lavender yang mengarah langsung ke irisnya, hawa negatif yang semakin besar membuat Shion tak bisa berkutik. Tekanan dari sosok itu membuat dia begitu ketakutan.

Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Shion.

"Kau dapat melihat wujudku yang sebenarnya, maka kau akan mati tak lama lagi" bisik Hinata. Shion hanya bisa diam, tubuhnya tak berkutik. Suara yang begitu dingin dan senyuman menyeramkan itu semakin membuatnya ketakutan .

Sepeninggalan Hinata, tubuh Shion langsung jatuh ke tanah. Nafasnya tampak memburu dengan debaran jantung yang terpacu cepat.

' ke-kenapa dia bisa ada disini,'

"Shion kau baik-baik saja?"

"Na-naruto-kun, kau tidak akan bisa memecahkan kasus ini."

"Kau bicara apa?" Naruto heran dan benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi disini. Tiba-tiba Shion terlihat takut melihat Hinata, seakan tengah melihat sosok hantu didepannya.

"Naruto berhenti saja, kau tidak akan bisa memecahkannya!"

"Shion, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu. Tapi aku tidak akan mendengarkan omonganmu. Ini tugasku dan aku sudah berjanji akan menyelesaikan tugas ini."

"Tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang tengah kau hadapi, Naruto-kun. Kasus ini dapat membahayakan nyawamu." Shion menarik kerah baju Naruto, menatap serius pada sosok pemuda yang dia sukai itu. Dia benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan pemuda ini.

"Ku-kumohon," Air mata mengalir dari iris violet itu.

"Tidak Shion, aku sudah berjanji," Naruto Melepaskan cengraman Shion dari kerahnya. Pemuda itu tampak berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Shion.

"Tidak! Naruto-kun."

.

.

* * *

><p>"Nona apa kau akan membunuh gadis itu juga?"<p>

"Tentu saja,"

"Ta-tapi dia tidak memiliki dosa, dia seorang pendeta."

"Aku tidak perduli, gadis itu sudah melihat wujudku maka aku harus membunuhnya."

"Nona kau semakin haus darah. Ku mohon berhenti-arrggg..!" Hinata meringis kesakitan saat merasakan rantai-rantai yang melingkari tubuhnya semakin mengerat. Iris lavender itu menatap sosok Roh berdress hitam yang tampak marah didepannya. Saat ini mereka tengah ada di alam bawah sadar Hinata. Tempat dia bisa bertemu dengan sosok Roh itu dan juga tempat jiwanya dirantai di dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hari ini kau begitu menyebalkan sekali Hinata-chan,"

"A-aku hanya tidak tega melihat orang-orang yang kau bunuh, Arrggh!" Semakin mengencang rantai di tubuhnya, sosok itu perlahan berjalan mendekatinya, mencekik leher Hinata.

"No-nona ku-kumohon, lu-lupakan dendamu dan kembalilah ke tempat mu seharusnya berada. Biarkan tuhan yang menghukum mereka." Cekikan semakin mengerat pada lehernya membuat pasokan udara semakin minim. Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengraman kuat di lehernya, air mata tampak mengalir dari iris levender itu.

"Kau berani menyuruhku, Hinata!"

Arrghh!

"Kau tidak berhak menyuruhku untuk menghentikan dendamku pada sekolah ini, walau kau adalah adik kandungku."

_Brakk_!

Tubuh Hinata di lempar oleh Roh itu. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit dan bertambah sakit kala rantai yang melingkari tubuhnya di tarik kembali oleh sosok Roh itu.

"Hana-neesan," lirih Hinata dengan begitu lemah. Meminta belas kasihan kakak kandungnya itu.

Hana hanya tersenyum lebar melihat wajah kasihan adiknya, hati dia sudah membeku, terselimuti dendam yang mendalam. Rasa benci pada sekolahan ini lebih kuat dari pada rasa sayangnya pada adiknya.

Rahang Hinata di cengkram dan Hana tampak memaksa Hinata untuk berdiri. "Apa kau melupakan perbuatan murid-murid di sekolahan ini pada nee-san. Mereka sudah menghina ku, sangat kejam pada diriku bahkan mereka sampai membunuhku hanya karena aku kalah taruhan dari mereka. Taruhan yang mereka buat sendri, dengan aturan yang sangat menyusahkanku."

"Dan sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan melupakannya. Aku harus membunuh orang-orang sombong yang sangat suka menindas orang lemah sepertiku. Mereka harus mati!" Suaranya begitu berat, setiap kata mencerminkan dendam yang amat besar.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Cukup! jika kau menghalangiku, maka akan ada satu nyawa lagi yang akan menjadi penumpang perahuku. Pemuda pirang itu, akan ku jadikan penumpang selanjutnya jika kau menghalangiku dan menyuruhku untuk melupakan dendam ini!" Iris lavender yang di penuhi dengan air mata itu tampak membulat. Setelah Sasuke dan Shion, dan sekarang Naruto? Tidak Hinata tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu, pemuda yang sudah dia sayangi sejak pertemuan pertamanya.

"Ku-kumohon jangan kau sakiti dia."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, jika pemuda itu menghalangi niatku, maka dia akan ku bunuh juga." Setelah mengatakan itu sosok Hana menghilang dari hadapan Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata lemas, dalam kegelapan dan kesendirian gadis itu hanya bisa menangis.

"Na-naruto-kun."

...

Roh Hana yang sudah menguasai seluruh tubuh Hinata, tampak tengah mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di atas Piano. Sesekali gadis dengan _dress_ hitam itu bersenandung untuk mengisi kebosanan dia menunggu 'penumpangnya'.

"Hmmm... Hmm-Hmm... Hmm..." Senyuman terlihat mengembang di wajahnya saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekati ruangan musik ini. Tampak melompat dari atas piano itu, tubuhnya menghadap dua daun pintu besar didepannya. Menyambut kedatangan 'Penumpang istimewanya'.

Dengan beberapa kali berdecak kesal seraya memasukan tangannya ke saku, Sasuke berjalan ke sebuah pintu didepannya. Dia benar-benar kesal pada gadis pink yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya, kesal akan cerita bohong sang gadis akan kehamilannya. Sasuke berfikir Sakura melakukan itu hanya untuk dapat menguasai harta keluarganya dan menjadi Nyonya besar Uchiha.

"Dasar perempuan hina!' umpatnya kesal, kaki itu tampak menendang dua daun pintu besar didepannya. Sasuke membutuhkan tempat untuk menyendiri. Dengan luapan emosi dia memasuki ruangan itu, tak menyadari ruangan apa yang dia masuki.

"Selamat datang." Sasuke berhenti, iris onyx itu tampak berusaha fokus pada sosok gadis di daerah gelap di ruangan ini. Dia hanya dapat melihat setengah tubuh gadis yang mamakai dress hitam itu.

"Siapa kau?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya seringaian yang di dapatkan Sasuke. Sosok itu tampak mengangkat tangannya dan sedetik kemudian tubuh Sasuke terangkat.

"A-apa yang terja-"

_Brakk_!

Dengan keras tubuh Sasuke terlempar dan menghantam piano hitam di tengah ruangan. Darah segar tampak keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Belum sempat dia bangun, tubuhnya sudah kembali melayang dan kemudian terlempar kembali menghantam tembok.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur, darah terlihat mengalir dari kepalanya. Dengan berusaha berdiri, _onyx_ Sasuke melihat sosok gadis itu. "Si-siapa kau sebenarnya! Tunjukan wujudmu, brengsek!"

Sosok didepannya perlahan keluar dari kegelapan.

"Kau?"

"Hyuuga bodoh yang kutabrak tadi?"

"Senang rasanya bisa bertemu dengan pangeran kembali dan senang rasanya bisa menyiksamu," menyeringai didepan Sasuke dan terus berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Sebuah pisau tampak di arahkan kearah Sasuke, iris onyx melebar.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Aura negatif yang begitu kuat dan juga udara yang tiba-tiba sangat dingin, membuat rasa takut muncul pada diri Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak mulai waspada.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari para korbannya, membuat senyuman semakin lebar di bibir Roh Hana. Ah dia begitu menyukai pertanyaan itu dan sangat menyukai pada jawaban dia.

"Membunuhmu."

Ugh! Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya amat berat. Sasuke menoleh belakang dan mendapati sosok gadis berdress hitam sudah duduk di atas punggungnya seraya mengarahkan ujung pisau pada lehernya.

"Sayang aku harus melakukan ini lebih cepat dari biasanya, ada penumpang lain yang tengah menunggu. Kau sungguh beruntung pangeran. Ah, sebelumnya ada salam perpisahan?"

"..."

"Tidak? oh kalau gitu ada salam untukmu." Seperti kejadian pada Ino, ruangan tiba-tiba gelap dan tampak seperti ruangan kosong yang hanya ada Sasuke dan Roh Hana.

"_Sa-sasuke-kun kuharap kau mati,"_

"_Sekolah ini tidak butuh sosok pangeran, kau lebih baik mati!"_

"_Pangeran sombong seperti mu lebih baik tidak ada di dunia ini."_

"_Kau orang yang tak pantas untuk di puji, pangeran sepertimu lebih pantas untuk di hina dan sangat pantas masuk Neraka."_

"_Hidupku hancur karena kau! Pangeran berengsek sepertimu, mati saja."_

"_Hanya kematian Uchiha Sasuke, yang ku inginkan sekarang. kematian sang pangeran!"_

"_Lelaki brengsek, kuharap kau mati!"_

Gambar sosok Sakura menjadi penutup kilasan-kilasan tentang orang-orang yang mengharapkan dia mati, Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam melihat itu semua. Sebegitu bencinya kah orang-orang itu sampai mengharapkan dia mati.

"Satu salam dariku." Mata pisau menempel di leher Sasuke.

"Selamat tinggal,"

SREEET...

Tugas telah di selesaikan, Roh Hana tampak mengambil perahu kertas yang tadi dibuatnya. Mengotori perahu itu dengan darah segar Sasuke. Dan di belakangnya tampak sudah ada aliran darah yang menuju portal, dengan roh Sasuke yang terikat di perahu kertas.

Hana tampak melambai setelah memasukan perahu kertas –yang sudah bernodai darah- kedalam kotak. Tersenyum pada roh Sasuke yang mengaung-ngaung meminta pertolongan.

...

"Tak disangka kau datang kemari sebelum ku jemput." Roh Hana tampak berbicara pada Shion yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Iris violet itu tampak menatap serius walau terdapat juga ketakutan di sana.

"Aku datang kesini untuk mencegahmu."

"Terlambat, sang pangeran sudah ku bunuh." Iris violet terbelalak tak percaya, kepala pirang itu menoleh ke kirinya dan mendapati jasad Sasuke.

Tubuhnya kembali gemetar, Shion tampak mengeratkan genggamannya guna menghilangkan rasa takut ini. "Ka-kalau begitu aku akan menyegel dan mengembalikanmu ke tempat kau seharusnya berada."

"Silahkan, jika kau bisa." Dengan santai Roh Hana menyelenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan melihat malas pada sosok Shion.

Tegukan ludah Shion lakukan. Dia harus berani, harus menghentikan Roh penasaran itu dan menghentikan pembunuhan di sekolah ini. Langkah Shion tampak berat, tekanan yang didapatnya membuat keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis gadis itu.

"Aku menunggu." Tantang Roh Hana.

Terdengar nafas yang di tarik dalam, Shion mengeluarkan dua buah benda suci yang dia bawa dari kuil. Sebuah keristal bulat berwarna putih dan juga bambu hijau yang pangjangnya 30cm. Tampak mengarahkan dua benda itu pada Roh jahat didepannya dan mulutnya mengucapkan mantra yang sudah sangat dia hafal. Mantra yang digunakan untuk menyegel Roh jahat. Kilatan cahaya mulai muncul dari keristal, semakin lama, cahaya itu semakin melebar dan sebuah gelombang cahaya kuat keluar dari keristal itu mengakibatkan ruangan musik tampak terang untuk beberapa menit. Ujung runcing bambu di arahkan ke arah Roh Hana dengan ujung satunya yang tertempel ke keristal putih itu.

"Aku akan menyegelmu!" Perlahan sebuah pusaran angin muncul dari ujung bambu, pusaran yang bergerak kearah Roh Hana, tubuh Hana tampak sedikit terseret kedalam pusaran tersebut. Tapi ekpresi tenang masih tampak jelas di wajah putih pucat itu.

_Buaagh_!

Ugh, Uhuk! Darah segar keluar dari bibir Shion, sebuah pukulan telak di bagian perutnya membuat pendeta itu tumbang, bola keristal menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di kaki Roh di depannya.

Keristal itu di ambil dan tampak di lempar-lempar oleh Hana, "Benda ini tak akan bisa menyegelku,"

_Prang_! Pecahan-pecahan keristal berserakan di depan Shion, iris violet itu melebar. Hana dengan kuatnya membanting Keristal suci miliknya, keristal pemberian sang ibu kini telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku sudah lelah, ayo selesaikan ini secepatnya." Tubuh Shion terangkat, sesaat iris violet itu bertatapan dengan iris levender didepannya. Dan kemudian dengan kerasnya tubuh pendeta itu menghantam pinggiran panggung teater. Rasa nyeri menyerang punggung Shion. Tubuhnya kembali terlempar bahkan sampai lima kali. Mengantam tembok, alat-alat musik atau di lempar keatas untuk kemudian di jatuhkan begitu saja ke lantai. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur, terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari kepalanya. Luka lebam banyak memenuhi setiap bagian tubuh Shion, dia juga merasakan ada beberapa tulangnya yang patah.

"_Hana-neesan, sudah cukup hentikan!" _ Hinata tidak tahan melihat penyiksaan oleh Hana pada pendeta itu. Namun kakaknya sama sekali tak mendengarkannya, Hana tampak berjalan mendekati Shion yang sudah sangat lemah. Mengeluarkan pisau dan mengarahkannya pada Shion.

"_Nee-san!"_

"Ada salam perpisahan, nona pendeta?" Shion tak menjawab, nafas yang memburu dan terus menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya membuat energinya habis.

Ugh! Rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah saat punggungnya di tiban beban berat tubuh Hana.

"Tidak menjawab, Hm? Kalau begitu aku punya salam untukmu."

"_Tidak! Nee-san, jangan lakukan!"_

"Selamat Tingg-"

_Plak_! _Trang_!

Pisau yang tadi hampir menyayat leher Shion, tampak terlempar begitu jauh oleh tendangan seseorang pada tangan Hana. Tatapan tajam langsung mengarah pada orang yang sudah mengganggu kesenangan Roh itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Shion?" tanya Naruto. Dia tampak terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang, ruangan musik ini tampak begitu berantakan. Alat-alat musik banyak yang terbelah dan rusak. Dinding yang banyak di penuhi bercak darah dan bau amis darah yang begitu menyengat di ruangan ini.

Sebelumnya dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Shion, jika pembunuh yang meneror murid-murid disekolah ini bukanlah manusia, melainkan Roh gadis yang mempunyai dendam begitu besar dengan sekolahan ini, terutama murid-murid yang sering berbuat jahat. Shion juga mengatakan jika Roh itu telah mengambil tubuh seorang siswi di sini, menjadikan tubuh itu bonekanya agar Roh itu dapat menyentuh orang yang akan dia bunuh dan siswi itu adalah Hinata. Cerita ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal, terlebih jika Roh itu telah menggunakan tubuh Hinata? Dia masih belum percaya. Tapi setelah melihat apa yang terjadi diruangan ini, Naruto akhirnya mempercayai ucapan Shion. Jika sosok yang didepannya ini bukanlah Hinata yang di kenalnya.

Tapi dimana Hinata berada?

"Hyuuga Hana," ucap Naruto seraya menggendong Shion yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dan menaruh pendeta itu disamping jasad pemuda yang tadi siang dia lihat, yang dia ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sungguh mengejutkan kau bisa mengetahui namaku, tuan detektif."

"_Naruto-kun_?!_"_

"Dimana Hinata-chan?"

"Sepertinya pendeta itu telah bercerita banyak padamu," Hana menyeringai pada Naruto. Perubahan wujud, Naruto lihat dari sosok didepannya. Sebuah dress hitam dan wajah pucat dengan iris levender yang begitu dingin.

Mungkinkah ini wujud yang dilihat Shion tadi.

Naruto terlihat waspada, di ambilnya pistol yang selalu menemani dia di setiap misinya. Mengarahkan pistol itu pada sosok didepannya.

"Kau mau membunuh Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Katakan dimana Hinata?!" paksa Naruto.

"Hinata berada didepanmu, tubuh ini adalah tubuh Hinata." Dia hampir lupa, jika tubuh didepannya ini adalah tubuh Hinata. Tampak Naruto menurunkan pistolnya. Mata pisau tampak di arahkan Hana pada tubuh bonekanya.

"Jika kau menyakiti tubuh ini, maka kau juga akan menyakiti orang tersayangmu," Di detik itu juga Hana menyayat jari telunjuknya. Mengakibatkan darah segar keluar dan juga rasa sakit yang dapat dirasakan Hinata.

Naruto terbelalak, dia harus menghentikan Roh ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia belum pernah berhadapan dengan Roh penasaran.

"Aku tahu dendammu pada sekolah ini, aku tahu penderitaanmu di masa lalu. Tapi ku mohon hentikan pembunuhan ini, sudah terlalu banyak korban."

_Grep_! Ugh! Leher Naruto langsung di cekik dengan begitu kuat, tubuhnya terlihat terangkat beberapa senti.

"Kau tahu, perkataanmu mengingatkanku pada perkataan Hinata dan asal kau tahu, aku MEMBENCI perkataan itu!"

_Brakk_! Tubuh Naruto langsung di dorong dan menghantam dinding dibelakangnya.

"Sampai kapan pun bahkan sampai dunia ini kiamat, aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku akan terus mengawasi dan membunuh!" Roh hanya berjalan mendekati Naruto, mengarahkan mata pisau itu pada Naruto.

"Dan aku akan membunuh orang yang berani menghalangi niatku." Mata pisau dengan cepat berada di leher Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak bisa berkutik, hanya terdiam. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan pergerakan Hana yang begitu cepat.

"_Tidak! Hana-neesan!" _Di dalam tubuh Hinata, jiwa Hinata sedang berusaha membebaskan diri dari rantai yang mengikat dirinya. Air mata tampak mengalir dari iris lavender itu. Dia harus menghentikan roh itu!

"Hana apa kau tidak kasihan dengan orang-orang yang kau bunuh? Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat keluarga korban yang menangis, ibu korban, adik, kakak, ayah?"

"Apa kau tidak merindukan berkumpul dengan keluargamu disana?"

"Ayahmu, pasti tidak akan suka melihat putri tercintanya melakukan hal seperti ini, dia pasti akan merasa sedih disana. Menyaksikan tingkah putrinya yang begitu kejam. Ayahmu pasti telah merasa gagal mendidikmu." Naruto terus berucap, tak menghiraukan mata pisau yang semakin menekan kulitnya.

"Apa dengan kau membunuh murid-murid berdosa disekolahan ini, akan mengurangi orang-orang jahat di dunia?"

"Diam kau! Kau penumpang yang begitu cerewet!"

"Penumpang? Apa aku penumpang perahumu yang selanjutnya? Bahkan kau tidak mempunyai perahu untukku?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah sarkatis. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak merasa takut, akan apa yang di hadapinya sekarang.

"Cukup! Aku sudah muak mendengar ocehanmu!"

"Kau akan langsung kukirim ke Neraka tanpa perahu!" Seringaian tampak terukir di wajah putih pucat itu. kesenangan selanjutnya akan di mulai. Naruto tampak memejamkan matanya, menerima rasa sakit yang akan dia rasakan.

"Selamat ting-"

"Berhenti!" Pendengaran Naruto menangkap nada lain dari suara Hana, suara ini adalah suara Hinata. Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Hana yang sudah menarik pisaunya seraya terus memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Hi-Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun, pergi dari sini!" Ekpresi wajah itu berubah, ekpresi khawatir tampak Naruto lihat. Mungkinkah itu Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh. Lepaskan Aku!" Suaranya kembali berubah, suara dingin kembali didengar Naruto.

"A-aku akan menghentikanmu nee-san, tidak akan ku biarkan kau membunuh Naruto-kun."

"Kau berani menantangku!"

"Aku sudah lelah terus kau atur dan aku ingin tubuhku kembali!"

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya Hinata tengah berusaha mengambil alih tubuhnya. Dia tidak boleh diam seperti ini, dia harus membantu.

"Na-naruto-kun?" suara yang begitu lemah dari belakangnya, Naruto menoleh melihat pada sosok Shion yang terbaring lemah dan sedang berusaha membuka matanya

"A-apa kau melihat kotak hitam disana, a-aku yakin kotak itu dapat menyegel roh Hana. Gu-gunakan ini untuk me-membantumu mengeluarkan roh itu dari Hi-hinata." Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan Shion dengan seksama, Shion tampak memberikan sebuah bambu hijau padanya. Naruto menganggu dia sudah mengerti. Dan setelah itu Shion kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruto melihat kotak yang di maksud Shion, Kota hitam dengan begitu banyak ukiran disekelilinginya dan kota itu berada di belakang Hinata. Iris Naruto beralih pada Hinata yang terus berusaha mengambil alih tubuhnya. Perlahan dengan menahan rasa sakit akibat terhantam dinding tadi, Naruto berdiri dan dengan tertatih berjalan untuk mengambil kotak itu.

Ah! Tanpa diduga, saat dirinya sudah hampir mendekati kotak itu. Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba terangkat cukup tinggi. Hinata –ralat Roh Hana- tampak mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seraya menyeringai pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku sampai membuat dia berani menentangku!"

"A-adik, ja-jadi?"

"Ya, Hyuuga Hinata adalah adik kandungku." Sekarang sudah terjawab sudah, siapa Hinata sebenarnya.

"Ku-kumohon Nee-san," Kembali Naruto mendengar suara Hinata dan setelah itu tubuhnya terlempar, menabrak jendela dan jatuh tepat di depan Kota hitam. Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Kau!" Hana terlihat membulatkan mata saat Naruto memegang kotak Hitam.

"Lepaskan Kotak itu!" Dia terlihat begitu marah, apa mungkin ini kelemahannya. Naruto berusaha membuka kotak itu. Tidak bisa dibuka. Naruto mencoba membukanya dengan bambu hijau yang di berikan Shion. Dan berhasil.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari Kotakku!" Dengan pergerakan yang begitu cepat, Hana sudah berada sangat dekat dengan Naruto, tangan putih itu tampak terulur untuk mengambil miliknya, namun Naruto langsung mengarahkan bambu hijau ke arah wajahnya. Seketika, pusarah angin yang begitu besar tercipta. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, pusaran itu berhasil memperangkap tubuh Hana. Tubuh itu terlihat berputar-putar, jeritan kesakitan terdengar dan bersamaan dengan itu, Roh Hana mulai tertarik keluar dari tubuh Hinata. Tubuh Hinata langsung terjatuh dengan Roh Hana yang masih terperangkap di pusaran angin, Naruto dengan sigap menangkap tubuh yang terlihat begitu lemah itu.

"Na-naruto-kun,"

"Kau! Beraninya!" Hana tampak murka, aura negatif semakin besar, tekanan yang begitu kuat. Barang-barang yang ada di ruangan tampak terangkat. Hinata membelalakan matanya melihat itu.

"Na-naruto-kun, ko-kotaknya?" Ingat Hinata, Naruto langsung mengambil kota hitam itu.

"Bagaimana kita menyegelnya?"

"Biar aku, ke-kemarikan kotaknya Naruto-kun?" Naruto langsung memberikan kotak itu pada Hinata. Barang-barang tampak berputar-putar mengelilingi mereka, iris Hana berubah merah darah.

"Akan kubunuh kalian!" Barang-barang dengan cepat mengarah pada mereka dan di detik itu juga Hinata memutar ukiran bintang di kotak hitam itu. Nafas Naruto berhenti sesaat tepat saat barang-barang itu berhenti tepat apa jarang 1 meter darinya.

"Sekarang sudah saatnya kau kembali kekotak ini, Nee-san" Pusaran angin itu terlihat masuk kedalam kotak hitam, membawa roh Hana masuk kedalamnya. Roh itu tampak meraung-raung memanggil nama Hinata, ekpresi wajah sedih dan marah terlihat jelas. Sesaat kepala Roh itu hampir masuk, tatapan kebencian mengarah pada Naruto dan Hinata.

_Damm_!

Kotak di tutup, suasana sunyi seketika. Naruto memandang sekitar -masih terlihat sama- dan kemudian irisnya beralih pada Hinata, tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Kau berhasil Hinata-chan," Hinata membalas dengan senyuman dan setelahnya kesadaran gadis itu menghilang.

"Kau pasti lelah," Dengan menggendong tubuh gadis itu, Naruto berjalan keluar. Sesaat dia berhenti dan melihat dua orang yang terbujur kaku di kirinya.

Hari ini jepang kembali di buat gemparkan oleh pembunuhan dua orang di tempat yang sama dengan kasus pembunuhan Ino Yamanaka. Uchia Sasuke, anak dari pengusaha terkenal Uchiha Fugaku di temukan mati bersimbah darah dengan kondisi tubuh yang penuh luka serta leher yang hampir putus. Dan Shion seorang pendeta muda, mati dengan tubuh yang di penuhi luka. Mayatnya di temukan terbujur kaku bersebelahan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Berbeda dengan kasus pembunuhan sebelumnya, kali ini di tempat kejadian di temukan begitu banyak bercak darah dan juga keadaan ruangan yang begitu berantakan.

oOo...oOo

Dua minggu kemudian.

Naruto tampak menemani Hinata di ruang perawatan, gadis itu membunuhkan perawatan intensif selama beberapa minggu di rumah sakit.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hm?"

"Arigatou, karena telah menyelamatkanku." Naruto menghentikan kegiatan mengupas apel untuk Hinata, di tatapnya gadis itu.

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasi, kau telah dua kali menyelamatkan hidupku, Hinata-chan." Naruto bangun dan kemudian duduk di samping ranjang Hinata. Menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu. Hinata merona akan tindakan Naruto, kepala indigo itu menunduk.

"I-iya, sa-sama-sama," ucapnya tergagap dan Naruto hanya melihat perubahan itu dengan terkikik geli. Ah dia benar-benar senang melihat kondisi Hinata yang semakin membaik.

Tanpa di sadari keduanya, sosoh Roh dengan dress hitam tengan memperhatikan Naruto dan Hinata, tatapan kebencian tersirat dari iris yang begitu dingin itu.

"_**Aku akan membunuh kalian,"**_

Dendam masih terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

End

HOHOHOHO Akhirnya bisa juga publish. Fic untuk Event Naruhina Dark Day 2014, walau publisnya agak terlambat. Niat mau publish tanggal 31 oktober, bertepatan dengan Helloween, tapi Koata habis T.T , jadinya baru sekarang.

Semoha ceritanya menarik dan Horornya dapat

Baru pertama kalinya, bikin fic bergenre ini. jadi maklumi jika tidak serem.

Yo wis, Silahkan Reviewnya. Untuk menghargai dan membuatku bersemangat. :-D

#Arigatou

Chess Sakura 02/11/2014


End file.
